


What's in a Name?

by potterhead13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead13/pseuds/potterhead13
Summary: Tobin gets a new dog and a new friend in the process.





	What's in a Name?

Tobin was a few blocks away from the coffee shop when she heard it. A tiny whimper was coming from the bushes to her right. She knelt down to investigate and found a tiny and scared puppy hiding from the loud world around it.  
“Hey, it's okay. Come here.” Tobin coaxed the little thing out from its hiding spot. “Let's see who you belong to, yeah?” Unfortunately the puppy wasn't wearing a collar and she didn't see anyone in the neighborhood that looked like they were out searching for a lost pet.  
“What to do with you?” Tobin couldn't leave the dog alone so she decided to take it home and make a game plan to find its family and return him.

 

Today marks two weeks since Tobin has had the rescued puppy and other than a few accidents the two were getting along swimmingly. She went around the neighborhood that first day putting up signs about the found dog and so far no one has contacted her about it. At this point she and the puppy had formed such a bond she was very sure she didn’t want anyone to contact her for him. The major problem with the dog was that it didn't have a name. She had taken to calling him random names to see if he would respond to any of them. Typical dog names like Max, Sam, and Bear, to name a few, have had no effect on the rambunctious animal. Allie had tried to train him to respond to the name Harry, of course she did Tobin had thought to herself when she had walked in to find Allie laying next to the exhausted pup whispering in his ear he was a better Harry than his caretaker. She thought she was successful a couple times with names. “Come here, Zeus!” he just wanted to steal her food. “Put that down, Neville!” lizards are much more entertaining to a puppy than a stick. But so far nothing was sticking.

Since she hadn't been contacted about his ownership yet she decided to take the dog to the vet for a checkup to make sure everything was okay and he was growing and behaving like a puppy should. She had about an hour to kill before the appointment so she decided to walk to the park and then head over to their appointment since the vet was conveniently located in the area. The amount of women that have talked to her in the last two weeks since she's gotten the dog was a big jump from the pre-dog amount. What did it matter if all the requests to hang out involved the dog? She was starting to believe that puppies really are the best way to get dates. She had been single for so long now that any attention was welcome, even if it was geared more for the puppy and she was more of the consolation prize. She was constantly being stopped in the street because of the small adorable ball of fluff at the end of the leash. A ten minute walk around the block turns into a twenty minute endeavor with everyone wanting to stop and pet the dog. But again, she isn’t complaining.

The only pitfall, again, for the attention is that everyone asks what his names is. She's told every single person who stops to pet him a different name. She thinks it's probably confusing for him to be called so many different things all the time, especially since all her friends have their own names for him (Beau, Harry, Scout, to name a few) but none of the names seemed right. He doesn't look like a Baxter to her, which was Kelley’s name for him until he showed a particular amount of disdain for being called that for an entire day by chewing up her flip flops while she went to the bathroom. Tobin doesn't want him to have just any name either. She wants something they both agree on, even though she’s the human and he’s the dog, and that's turning out to be hard to find.

 

Tobin and the dog arrived to the vet with ten minutes to spare for check in and fill out any paperwork that might be needed. The little pup was so tired from their walk and playtime at the park that it was taking a little catnap at her feet as she filled out the paperwork and waited to be called back. Tobin lifted the sleeping dog in her arms and carried him to the examination room and waited for the vet like the receptionist told her to do. 

When the door to the room was opened a few short moments later, Tobin was struck speechless. Allie had recommended this veterinary practice and said that Dr. Smith was a sweet old man with a devotion to animals. She didn’t at all mention the green eyed beauty that was currently introducing herself to Tobin. Tobin was too busy being struck stupid by the woman in front of her she didn't hear a word she had said.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I was a little distracted by this guy.” She blushed as she realized her usually rambunctious troublemaker, she would have gotten away with being distracted by him on any other second of the day, was staring at the vet whilst sitting at her feet patiently waiting for her to pet him. She rubbed the back of her neck from a combination of embarrassment for being caught pretty much just gaping at the woman, and nervousness from being so close to such a gorgeous woman. 

Being the professional she is, the vet brushed it off. “Hi there! I’m Christen Press. And you must be Tobin, and this little guy must be Tobin Jr.?” Tobin wanted to smack herself in the face. She couldn't think of anything on the spot to write down for his name, and she thought she would be dealing with an old dude who’d already seen his share of dumb dog names, so she put Tobin Heath Jr. But the little smirk barely noticeable on Christen’s face was making her embarrassment manageable. Beautiful and a sense of humor Tobin thought. 

“Well that's not really his name.” Tobin explained. “I found him hiding in some bushes whimpering two weeks ago, and he's so small I couldn't leave him there so I brought him home with me expecting someone to call looking for their dog, you know, but no one has so I figured it would be best to get this little guy checked out to make sure he's alright since it looks like I'll be keeping him.” Tobin explained that all so quickly from being flustered she forgot she was explaining his name not his life story.  
“So, Tobin Jr.?” Asked christen with that cute little smirk again while starting the examination.

“Oh right. His name. Like I said I wasn't sure if he was someone else’s so I didn't want to give him a new one, but then after a week with no calls I started calling him different names to see which one felt right and so far we haven't had any luck finding the right one.”

“Uh huh.” was the only response Tobin got from Christen for that explanation. Tobin couldn't get a read on the woman. She couldn't tell if she, maybe by some miracle, found her floundering and stuttering in her presence cute and endearing or if she thought was just a weirdo. Please be cute and charming, please be cute and charming Tobin was chanting in her mind.

Throughout the appointment Christen asked standard vet questions whilst throwing in a few questions geared more towards Tobin's interests. By the end of it Tobin felt more comfortable around Christen and wasn't a bumbling mess whenever she spoke to her. She also learned a few things about Christen. She has two dogs, Morena and Khaleesi, she likes Game of Thrones (with a name like Khaleesi that's a given) and Harry Potter, and she plays soccer in her free time whenever she gets a chance. Tobin being the gracious person she is offered to get her free tickets to her next game. But most importantly she found out she moved here a year ago because her ex girlfriend was cheating on her. Knowing she has an ex girlfriend makes Tobin feel a little bolder and makes her think that maybe Christen isn't just being polite but might actually be interested in her.

Christen was walking Tobin and her perfectly healthy puppy to the door when Tobin stopped her with a gently hand to her elbow.  
“Uh, I don't know if anyone has done this before. Who am I kidding you’re gorgeous. Of course someone has asked you out after you did your vet-y stuff. Forget I said anything, yeah? Have a nice day.” Tobin tried to rush out of the room after making a fool of herself. Christen herself just stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights so Tobin took the chance and bolted out of there.

“Wait!” Tobin heard called behind her as she was just walking out of the clinic doors. “You know I don't bite, right? I'm more the one doing the treating of the bites than the biter. You don’t have to be so nervous. I’d actually love to go out sometime. Maybe we can go get coffee?” Christen started off really confidently but tucked her hair behind her ear shyly while asking about the coffee. “Maybe i can bring my dogs and you and, you know you should really give him a name? What i'm trying to ask if you'd like to go on a coffee and dog park date with me? I’m free this Saturday?”

Tobin couldn't believe her luck. This beautiful woman wanted to see her again even after she repeatedly made a fool of herself. So lost in her thoughts Tobin forgot to respond. Christen’s face fell farther and farther from the hopeful look the longer Tobin took to answer.

“Did I read this situation completely wrong? I did. Wow this is embarrassing. Excuse me.” Christen started walking back into the building

Finally finding her voice Tobin managed to get out a loud “Yes!” to Christen’s back. “Yes, we’d love to! Wouldn't we boy?” The little dog yipped out a happy reply.

“Oh! Well great! So does Saturday work for you?” The two exchanged numbers and made a more solid plan to meet up Saturday. Tobin did a little fist pump and jig in her excitement about their coming date once she thought Christen was once again inside.

“Tobin?” Tobin stopped mid step and sheepishly turned around with a nervous chuckle. “He looks like an Oliver to me.” Christen said, then winked and went back inside. Upon hearing the name the dog stood up and started wagging his tail.

“Oliver, huh?” Do you like that? Do you want to be an Oliver?” Tobin asked the dog who was now jumping in addition to still wagging his tail. The puppy seemed to bark in confirmation of the name. “Alright, let's go home Oliver.” Tobin said with the puppy happily trotting by her side.


End file.
